


Why Did They Have To Leave?

by nerdychaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is a good godfather, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned James Sirius Potter - Freeform, Raising Teddy Lupin, Sad, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Teddy being sad about his parents, teddy lupin angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdychaos/pseuds/nerdychaos
Summary: Teddy asks Harry for advice about dealing with his dead parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 32





	Why Did They Have To Leave?

Teddy never knew his parents. They died before he got a chance. He had known how they died, but never asked for much more details on their lives. All he knew was from stories from his Grandma about his mother, but his dad he knew way less about, and the extent of his knowledge was that he was a werewolf and was in Gryffindor house in school. 

Now, Teddy was 13 and for the first time in his life, he felt like crying over his parents death. He thought it was stupid to want to cry over two people he’s never truly met, but he couldn’t help himself. He wished he had a normal childhood like everyone else he knew. Then he remembered that his own Godfather, Harry, would understand more than anyone. They even lost their parents in similar ways. Luckily it was the summer holidays and he was at Harry’s house for the weekend, however, it was 1 in the morning and Harry probably wasn’t awake, but it might’ve been worth a try, so he slowly got out of his bed and opened the door and walked into the hallway and he could see the light on underneath the master bedroom door, which had to mean he was awake. So, Teddy knocked on the door, to be answered by, “Come in!”

Teddy opened the door and peeked his head inside. “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you two but um, can I just talk to you, Harry.. alone for a minute,” Teddy said nervously. 

“Of course,” Harry said and got up from his spot next to Draco and walked out into the hallway. “What do you need, Ted?” Harry asked. 

“Well, um, I just wanted to talk about my-my parents. I know it probably sounds like a stupid thing to wanna talk about in the middle of the night, but I just..” then Teddy just stopped talking. He thought that if he said anything more, he would just start crying. 

Harry sighed and his heart broke at the look on teddy’s face. “It’s not stupid. I understand entirely. Your lucky you have me to talk to about it. I had no one who understood,” he said and sat down on the floor of the hallway, Teddy following after. 

“Yeah... well, I just... I just wish they were here. I wish at talk to them at least once. I wanna see them but not just in pictures. I can be told all the stories about them in the world but it’ll never be the same as actually knowing them,” Teddy said, his eyes watering a bit. 

Harry sighed and put his hand on teddy’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, I get it. I know exactly how you feel, and I’ve had the same thoughts,” he said softly. 

“I know...” he said. “But i just.. it feels weird to want to cry about two people I’ve never met. Two people who were only there for the first few months of my life, but feel like there’s something so big missing,” Teddy said, his voice breaking slightly. 

“I know. Hold on, lemme go get something. Get your wand and go downstairs, and I’ll be there in a minute,” he said and stood up walking back into his bedroom. 

Teddy was slightly confused, yet obliged and went in his room and grabbed his wand and walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, grabbing a blanket of the back of the couch and wrapping himself in it. Not more than a minute later, Harry walked into the living room with a small folded up piece of parchment in his hand

“Okay, I know this looks like absolutely nothing, but your dad made this along with my dad and their friends, Sirius and Peter.” 

“What does it do?” Teddy asked. 

“You’ll see. Point your wand at it, and say ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’ okay? You won’t get in trouble for it, because it’s not a real incantation.” Harry assured him, knowing Teddy was always scared of using even the slightest bit of magic outside school. 

“Okay.. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he said, tapping the map with his wand and then the map started to fill with words, reading in very neat cursive. 

Messrs  
Moony, Wormtail,  
Padfoot and Prongs  
are proud to present,  
The Marauders Map

“Woah... so these are like nicknames or something?” 

“Yes, Moony is your dad, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius and Prongs was my dad,” Harry said and smiled softly. 

Teddy nodded and unfolded the map, curious as to what he’d see. “Hold on, is this Hogwarts?” He asked, knowing the answer was quite obvious, especially when he noticed Professor McGonagall. 

“Yeah. This map shows Hogwarts and everyone in it. Obviously since it’s summer there’s barely anyone, but normally it shows every student there,” Harry said and smiled at the shocked look on Teddy’s face. 

“So my dad made this?” He asked and looked closer at the map. 

“Yeah, he did. With help of course,” Harry said. “And then to make everything disappear again, just say mischief managed,” he said and Teddy did exactly that and the map cleared itself.

“You have to promise you won’t tell James about this map. James will for sure use it for its original purpose. Pranks,” Harry chuckled. 

“That’s why they made it? So they could prank people?” Teddy said and smiled softly. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “You can keep that. I don’t need it anymore,” he smiled. 

“Thanks,” Teddy smiled and looked at the map again, and just knowing that his father had once touched this map made him feel more at ease. 

“Now I wanna know something, Harry. When you thought about your parents when you were younger, did you ever feel angry? Like you know it isn’t their fault that they died, but you still feel mad that they’re gone and someone ripped away any chance you had of a normal life?” Teddy questioned and that was something Harry was all too familiar with. The thought of Teddy going through it too hurt him a little, because he knew the emotional pain all too well. 

“Yes, I know what it feels like. It’s not easy, but if you ever need to talk to someone about it, and just talk, you always have me,” Harry said. 

Teddy nodded, muttering a ‘thanks’ underneath his breath and stood up to go walk back into his room, but before Teddy walked off Harry grabbed teddy’s arm and pulled him in for a hug, and it only took that for Teddy to just start sobbing into Harry’s shoulder. Harry rubbed Teddy’s back and comforted him as best as he could. 

“Hey it’s okay,” Harry whispered. Teddy sniffled and wiped his eyes, pulling away from Harry, trying to calm himself down. 

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said through shaky breaths 

“You don’t have to apologise. You didn’t do anything,” Harry said. 

“Okay,” he said softly and sniffled, running his fingers through his blue hair that was falling in his eyes. 

“Now go get some rest, we can talk more in the morning,” Harry said and stood up, walking Teddy back up the stairs. Teddy tried to stay calm and not burst out crying again. At least not in front of Harry. They made it back to the top of the stairs, Harry hugged Teddy again and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Teddy,” he said and Teddy muttered a ‘goodnight’ under his breath and walked into his room, shutting the door. He sat on his bed, the map that Harry had given him clutched in his hands and he sighed. He laid down and let tears roll down his cheeks, falling asleep with the thought of his parents fresh in his mind, even murmuring an ‘I love you’ to his deceased parents, who he knew couldn’t hear him, but he still felt like he should. He fell asleep with the map still clutched in his hand, holding onto the one thing he had left.


End file.
